His Purpose
by Vahkhiin
Summary: He finally gets it when they're standing there amongst the debris. He finally understands his purpose. It's not like anything he has ever understood before but it's enough and it's all he needs to know that finally, he's found what he's been searching for in his life. (Tony/Pepper)


**A/N: **So... If you haven't seen Ironman 3 then don't read this because this contains spoilers... In fact, this one-shot is set directly after Ironman 3 or well, in the closing scene after the battle. Don't say I didn't warn you... Anyway, it's been a while since I've written a Tony/Pepper one and after Ironman 3, I just couldn't help myself. I just had to write one! Enjoy!

* * *

He finally gets it when they're standing there amongst the debris. He finally understands his purpose. It's not like anything he has ever understood before but it's enough and it's all he needs to know that finally, he's found what he's been searching for in his life. It's something so much more than his father's legacy and Stark Industries. It's something far greater than the Battle of New York and SHIELD, gods, aliens and other dimensions too.

It's right there in front of him and in his arms, warm, breathing and alive. She's the only woman for him. She's the only one that puts up with his childish antics, his narcissistic tendencies and his complete disregard for any form of authority. She's that one thing he swore to always protect when he became Ironman. She's the one that he was going to love to the end of time even though the thought of it was enough to make him laugh. Well, once upon a time it was, but not now. Not after everything that has happened. It started in a cave and it almost ended tonight. But the main thing is it didn't.

He didn't lose her. He didn't watch her fall and die. He still had her and he was going to do everything in his power to keep it that way. But if it ever came to it when he had to choose again, he wouldn't have it any other way than to let her live and die in her place instead. He would do it without hesitation and without doubt. He'd do it without even thinking because that's all he knows now. That's all he is. That's all he breathes for and lives for. He'll always be putting her life before his and nothing anybody could say would change how he feels.

He put that suit on her when the house was struck by that first rocket and he did it willingly knowing that he had a survival chance of exactly 12.96% as calculated by Jarvis. But somehow it all worked out in his favour. It all came to this, to now standing there holding her. This wouldn't be the end of it of course.

He knows he's made a lot of people angry in his life and he knows they mostly have all great reasons to hurt him and to hurt her. He doesn't really blame them, doesn't care that they're losing sleep because of something that he might have done or said to encourage them to their evil ways all those years ago. It only gives him the motivation to be better, to do better and be prepared. It only encourages him to do what's right and be always right for her.

He'll build an army if it takes and even maybe a small legion as well. He doesn't care what it takes or what it costs. He doesn't care if it takes him all day and all night and all of his life too. He doesn't care. He only cares when it comes to her. He only cares when it's her face he sees in the morning when he wakes up. He only cares when it's her hand in his and when it's her warm body in his arms. He only cares when it's her that's kissing him and reminding him that she loves him.

He only cares when it's her.

It wouldn't be difficult and it wouldn't take long to build an army of suits. He'll even build a suit for her that'll specially conform to her body code only for moments when he couldn't be there to protect her. He doubts that though because after Killian, he's learned something. He's seen a glimpse into a life without her and in all honesty it was a worthless one.

She gave him a purpose and she gave him a meaning. She made him better. She made him want to be better and that's all he ever needed. That's all he needs to know that for her he'll do anything, be anything and ask anything. Because nothing brings him greater satisfaction than moments like these after a battle when he's holding her safe and well, breathing and alive.

There's nothing better than when he stands there and breathes her in and closes his arms around her and pulls her close. She clings to him tightly and he feels her shiver. He lets her know that he isn't going to let her go any time soon and then together they stand there embracing. They watch the fireworks explode around them and though the place reeks of smoke and looks like a warzone, it's perfect because she's okay and that's all that matters.

He knows this moment won't last long though because soon the army will be here and the investigators and the local press. He has to return to New York and to the Avenger's Tower to find a cure for the Extremis virus that Killian infected her with. It wouldn't take him long to figure it out so he wasn't particularly concerned on that front. He makes a mental note to seek Bruce's help on the matter seeing as the good doctor was stationed in New York. It would be convenient and after all, he did need a therapy of sorts to sort out his anxiety issues.

But he forgets all of that now. He doesn't think about anything but her, here and now in this moment. He slides a hand onto her cheek and he draws back and looks at her. This isn't exactly the sort of place and scenario he ever imagined doing this, but he does so anyway. He wasn't going to get down on one knee and he most certainly wasn't going to call out a choir of cellos or violins or even an orchestra too.

He was going to stand there and hold her and look her in the eye and ask her. He wasn't going to draw it out or make it sound so awfully cliché. He was going to give his heart to her without so many words but with just a simple request.

She deserved a ball of course and maybe a stadium too. She deserved the front page of every newspaper in the world and every front cover magazine. But he knows she wouldn't want that. He knows she wouldn't want him to trophy her around like that. He knows he could have picked a much fancier, much more glamorous way of asking her. But that wouldn't be them. That wouldn't be him, the man that genuinely, honestly and humbly loved her.

"Marry me, Pepper," he says in a tone that's still hoarse.

He doesn't give her a moment to respond when he adds, "I don't have a ring though, well, not right now anyway. I'll get you one later on after we've cleaned up…" he pauses for a moment and his free hand gesturing mid-way as well as he takes in her expression, "…I know I could have picked a better place to ask you but it just felt…" he looks around quickly and back at her again, "…this felt like the moment, you know."

She doesn't say anything for the longest time. She only looks at him and smiles.

"It had nothing to do with the way you totally kicked Killian's ass…" he adds softly.

She rolls her eyes at that moment but she doesn't stop smiling. "And I'm sure that had nothing to do with it."

He smiles a real true, genuine smile and then says softly, "So… Marry me?"

"You never had to ask, Tony," she tells him and adds softly, "But thanks for asking."

"Sooo…" he draws it out a little and murmurs, "That's a yes?"

She nods her head and leans in for a kiss.

"I'm never going to do any of that again," she tells him after some time.

"But it was really bad ass..."

She doesn't say anything for a while but then adds softly when they're walking away from the wreckage. "Okay, fine… It was exhilarating... happy?"

He grins.

_End._


End file.
